


The (Dreaded) Parent-Teacher Conference

by overcastskeleton



Series: Family Matters (Wolfstar) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: When Teddy insists that Remus and Sirius not come to his parent-teacher conference, they get a little suspicious. After some digging, they find out it's not just because of some tween embarrassment.





	The (Dreaded) Parent-Teacher Conference

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes some bullying and adult language. I really hope you like it. This is my first post on AO3
> 
> -Side Note: I didn't want to butcher the European school system, so I stuck to the American school system which I know because I'm American.

There were many instances that the members of the Lupin-Black household did not speak of. One of the most infamous, was the night of the dreaded parent-teacher conference, that ended in more than one restraining order and a letter from Teddy’s school politely asking him not to come back next year. 

 

It started one normal Tuesday morning. 

 

“Teddy!” Remus yelled up the stairs. “If you don’t hurry up, you’re gonna be late for school.” 

 

Sirius shuffled into the kitchen sleepily, rubbing his eyes. “Mornin’ Moony.” He kissed his husband’s cheek and slumped into the wooden chair. 

 

“Morning Pads.” Remus replaced the cellphone Sirius was about to bite with a piece of toast. “I’ve got a meeting after school, can you pick up Teddy?” 

 

Sirius grunted in assent and gulped down his mug of coffee. 

 

“Edward!” Remus shouted. “You have one minute to be in the car or you’re walking!”

 

“Coming!” Teddy shouted. His footsteps could be heard as he stumbled around on the second floor, gathering the last of his things. 

 

Sirius chuckled into the mug. “He’s figuring out his hair color for today.” 

 

“He gets it from you,” Remus snapped playfully, grabbing his messenger bag. “You’ve corrupted my son.” 

 

“Nothing wrong with wanting to look the best.” Sirius shrugged. 

 

“Your best, Sirius. The saying is ‘looking your best.’” Remus took one last sip of his now cold tea and put the mug into the sink. 

 

Sirius got up and wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist. “Us Blacks, don’t look ‘our best,’ we look  _ the best _ .” He kissed Remus languidly.

 

“I’m ready!” Teddy yelled, running down the stairs. He jumped, skipping the last five steps, and landed off balance, leaning against the table for support. 

 

Remus tried to pull away, but Sirius, craving human affection as always, held him in place, pushing his hips back against the counter. 

 

Teddy gagged. “Dads,  _ come on _ , we talked about this!”

“You’ll understand one day Ted.” Sirius pecked his husband’s lips once again and pulled away, more awake than before. 

 

The boy shook his head. “No way, girls have cooties.” 

 

Sirius chuckled and ruffled his son’s neon colored hair. “I like the pink, nice color on you.” 

 

“Thanks dad.” Teddy’s green eyes lit up from his father’s approval.  

 

“Come on Ted, let’s go.” Remus lifted the keys from the hook by the door. 

 

“Breakfast,” Sirius reminded, holding out a few pieces of toast, which Teddy took and shoved into his mouth. “Chew your food Teddy, you’re eating like a wolf.” 

 

“Don’t forget, parent-teacher conference tonight at six.” Remus ushered Teddy out the door. “You’ll be there, right?” 

 

“Yup.” Sirius answered around the toast and orange juice concoction in his mouth. “Bye, love.” 

 

Remus blew a kiss and closed the door. 

 

Teddy was nervously playing with his fingers when Remus pulled into the parking lot of Bellport Elementary School. “Hey dad,” he mumbled.

 

“Hm?” His dad asked. 

 

“Do both you and dad have to come tonight?” Teddy asked timidly. “Could maybe only one of you come?” 

 

Remus’ eyes searched those of his ten year old son. “You know your father and I both like to be there for you. And Sirius doesn’t like to feel left out. Why, what’s this about?” 

 

Teddy shook his head. “No reason.” He grabbed his bag. “I’ll see you later.” 

 

“Have a good day at school.” Remus called. 

 

He watched, still slightly confused, as his son disappeared into the throng of students as they rushed to class. 

 

**\ \ \ \ \ \**

 

The recess bell rang, signaling the time for the school mandated twenty minutes of relief. But for Teddy, it was more twenty minutes of torture.

 

He tried his hardest to stay in the classroom, where he could stay under the watchful eye of his teacher. Alas, even his favorite teacher could not help him. It was a school rule that every student must go outside. 

 

So Teddy pulled his hood up to cover the shock of bright hair and reluctantly headed outside, carrying a book under his arm. 

 

He sat in the shade of the large willow tree and resumed reading his tattered copy of  _ The Count of Monte Cristo _ . His teacher thought the book was a little too advanced for a fifth grader, but she was all too happy to discuss it with him. 

 

“Hey Teddy.” McKenna, one of Teddy’s only friends, plopped down on the grass beside him. “Watcha reading?” 

 

Teddy turned the book cover towards her. 

 

“Do you like it?” She asked, leaning towards him to read the small words printed on the page. 

 

Teddy nodded. “It’s one of my dad’s favorite books.” 

 

“The one with the brown hair and glasses or the one who rides the motorcycle and has tattoos?” Her voice had a hint of admiration as she described Sirius. 

 

“Remus- the one with brown hair- he reads all the time. Sirius would never go near a book with a ten foot stick. He likes the movies more, it bugs my dad-” 

 

A shadow fell over them, interrupting their conversation. 

 

“Teddy and McKenna, sitting in a tree!” Jackson, Teddy’s personal tormentor, sang. 

 

His lackey Jared picked up the song. “K-I-S- is there another S?”

 

“I think there’s an N in there somewhere too.” Mason offered.  

 

“Idiots!” Jackson yelled, stopping their confused debate.

McKenna stood up and crossed her arms. “What do you want Jackson?” 

 

“I didn’t know you liked girls Teddy. I was sure you were a boy lover like your daddies,” Jackson sneered. 

 

“Piss off, Jackson.” Teddy rolled his eyes. 

 

Mason took a step forward. “My mommy said you and your  _ two dads _ are going to hell.” 

 

“Well it’ll be nice to go back home, see what Satan has done with the place.” Teddy replied off-handedly, eyes on the page he was reading. “I hope he changed the entryway, it looked too angelic for me.” 

 

“You’re gonna be just like your dads. A big fag.” Jackson smirked. 

 

Teddy closed his book and stood up, his hands curled into fists at his side. “What did you just say?” 

 

“You heard me,  _ faggot _ .” The bully repeated and shoved Teddy backwards. 

 

He tripped over the roots, scraping his hands up against the bark of the ancient willow. 

 

Rage bubbled in Teddy’s blood, clouding his brain. Sirius and Remus had talked to him about what could happen if he let his emotions get out of control, but in the moment all he could think about was punching Jackson in his stupid face. 

 

Fortunately, McKenna came to the rescue. She reeled her arm back and snapped her fist right into Jackson’s mouth. 

 

“Ow!” Jackson yelled, cradling his cut lip. “She hit me!” 

 

McKenna cracked her knuckles. “And I’ll do it again. Get out of here, Jackson, or I’ll tell everyone you got hit by a girl.” 

 

“Come on, man.” Jared pulled a whimpering Jackson away from McKenna.

 

McKenna stooped down and picked up Teddy’s book. She dusted off the dirt clinging to the cover and handed it to him. 

 

“Thanks,” Teddy said, a hint of a smile on his lips. “That was a good punch.” He stared at his cut hands.  

 

“You’re bleeding!” She took Teddy’s hand in her own. 

 

“‘S okay.” Teddy put his hand in his back pocket. 

“Miss Gonzalez!” Their teacher Miss O'Connor ran up to them. “My office,  _ now _ !” 

 

McKenna groaned. “Yes ma’am.” 

 

“You better come too, Teddy.” Miss O’Connor said over her shoulder. 

 

Teddy’s shoulders drooped as he followed his teacher to the principal’s office. 

 

**\ \ \ \ \ \**

 

“I don’t know what’s going on with him anymore,” Remus pouted, wedging his phone between his shoulder and chin. 

 

His students were at lunch, and he was taking this time to talk with his husband about the issue that had been bugging him all morning. 

 

On the other side of the line, Sirius wiped the grease off of his fingers with an old towel. “His body is changing Moony. Not just physically but magically too. That’s a lot of pressure on a kid.”

 

“Yeah, but you didn’t see the way he avoided my eyes this morning.” Remus sat in his spinning chair. “He seemed like he didn’t want the both of us there. Do you think he’s embarrassed of us?” 

 

Sirius snorted. “Teddy, being embarrassed to have two wizard dads, one of which is a werewolf? Why would he ever be embarrassed?” He put the soiled towel in the back pocket of his jeans and examined his motorcycle. 

 

“Well when you put it like that, it’s understandable.” Remus chuckled. “Still, this is just so unlike Teddy. There’s got to be another reason why he doesn’t want the both of us at that meeting tonight.” 

 

The line beeped and Sirius pulled his phone back. “Hold on Sherlock Holmes, I’m getting a call from Teddy’s school.” 

 

“Why would the school be calling right now?” Remus asked, sorting his desk out. 

 

Sirius shrugged. “Stay on the line, I’ll let you know.” He switched over. “Hello?” 

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Black, we’re sorry to interrupt your day, but we need you to come down the school. Teddy was involved in an altercation that ended in a student being punched in the face.” Mr. Brian, the school principal explained. 

 

Sirius exhaled through his nose. “Of course, I’ll be down there in about ten minutes.” He switched back to Remus. “So apparently our son was involved in some kind of argument and somebody got punched in the face.” 

 

“I knew there was something going on with him!” Remus explained.

 

“Yeah, well, I’m gonna go down to the school and get everything sorted out.” Sirius grabbed his leather jacket and helmet. 

 

“You get your bike to work?” Remus asked. 

 

Sirius started the bike and let the motor roar. “That answer your question?” 

 

“Stay safe,” Remus chided. “I love you.”

 

“I know.” Sirius hung up the phone, put on his helmet and headed down the street. 

 

**\ \ \ \ \ \**

 

Teddy was sitting slumped in one of the uncomfortable chairs lining the wall outside of the principal’s office. 

 

His ears perked at the sound of the office door opened. 

 

Sirius exited the office, talking loudly, the principal followed closely behind him. 

 

“Thank you, Mr. Brian, Remus and I will have a conversation with our son.” Sirius shook Mr. Brian’s hand. “And we will see you tonight at the conference.” 

 

“Of course, Mr. Black, have a good day.” Mr. Brian smiled. “And Teddy, you stay out of trouble.”

 

Teddy hung his head low. “Yes sir,” he mumbled, tightening the straps of his backpack. 

 

“Let’s take a walk, huh?” Sirius asked, wrapping an arm around Teddy’s shoulders. 

 

They walked down the hall, their sneakers squeaking against the loudly. Teddy stared miserably at the bright posters advertising the parent-teacher conference tonight. This walk down the twenty foot stretch of hallway had turned into a ten mile walk of shame. 

 

“So, want to explain what happened?” Sirius cast a sideways glance at his son. 

 

Teddy looked up at him. “Why? I’m sure Mr. Brian told you everything.” 

 

“I want to hear it from you,” Sirius insisted and pushed open the door. 

 

Teddy walked out and sat on the front steps with a sigh. “It wasn’t my fault.” 

 

“I know.” Sirius sat beside him. 

 

“It was Jackson, he started messing with me. All I was doing was reading and talking to McKenna, and he and his stupid sidekicks started messing with me,” Teddy said. “And then his stupid friends started saying you and dad were going to hell-” 

 

“If we are, I do hope Satan got around to remodelling that entryway,” Sirius said coyly. 

 

A ghost of a smile played on Teddy’s lips. “That’s what I said. Anyways, then Jackson called you a fag and he pushed me-” 

 

“He did  _ what _ ?” Sirius asked hotly, face flushing red with anger. “He put his hands on you?” He paced the step in front of Teddy, muttering curse words under his breath. 

 

“I’m okay!” Teddy tried to calm his father down. “I just scraped my hands up a little on the tree!” 

 

Sirius ran his hands through his long, dark hair. “Let me see your hands.” 

 

Teddy reluctantly held his hands out. “They don’t even hurt that bad.” 

 

His father looked around for a moment, before pulling the wand from his jacket pocket. “ _ Episkey _ ,” he mumbled.

 

Immediately the scrapes on Teddy’s hands healed. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and crouched in front of his son. 

 

“Did you at least get a hit in?” He asked, grey eyes stormy. 

 

Teddy shook his head. “That was all McKenna.” 

 

“Well good for her.” Sirius stood. “Is this why you didn’t want both your father and I to come tonight?” 

 

Teddy shook his head apprehensively. “I just didn’t want you and dad to have to deal with idiots like Jackson.” 

 

Sirius scoffed. “When I was your age, there was a kid just like Jackson, his name was Severus, your father and I handled him just fine.” 

 

“Severus,” Teddy mused. “Isn’t that who Albus is named after.” 

 

Sirius brushed off his leather jacket. “Yes, well we’re not going to discuss Harry’s propensity for choosing shitty names at this moment.” He offered a hand to his son. “Come on, ice cream is on me.” 

 

**\ \ \ \ \ \**

 

Teddy was lying on the bed in his room, staring up at the ceiling covered in glow in the dark stars.  _ The Count of Monte Cristo _ was lying open on his chest, as he listened to the voices of his fathers growing louder and louder in their bedroom. Not even the impending revenge of Edmond Dantes could distract him from the argument seeping through the thin walls. 

 

He had known that Sirius had been angry, but he had let the impromptu ice cream date lure him into a false security that his dad wasn’t  _ that  _ angry. Boy was he wrong. Teddy knew the moment they got home and Sirius told him to go upstairs and do his homework, that, in Sirius’ own words, shit was about to hit the fan. 

 

“The bloody wanker called him a faggot, Remus!” Sirius shouted. “What ten year old even knows that word?” 

 

Sirius was a rolling storm, one that not even Remus’ calm demeanor could not settle. 

 

“A ten year old who has been taught a lot of hate.” Remus shrugged his cardigan off. “We have to remember that this child was raised a different way than our son.” 

 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “He pushed my son into a tree! He was raised to behave like an animal, hell, raised by wolves is what he was.” He ran his fingers through his hair and paced the length of the room, his boots hitting heavy against the wooden floor. 

 

“He’s being punished accordingly,” Remus responded calmly. “Whatever you’re thinking of doing, isn’t going to help.” He draped the cardigan across the bed and began to unlace his shoes. “Besides, Teddy will get his Hogwarts letter this summer and all will be forgotten.”

 

Sirius dug the toe of his boot into the wood. “Kid needs to be taught manners!” 

 

“And you’re going to teach him?” Remus raised an eyebrow, a small smile on his face. “I would love to see you try.” 

 

The other man groaned and threw his hands into the air. “How can you be so nonchalant about this? Some punk put their hands on our child! They’ve been bullying him for months,  _ that’s _ why he doesn’t want us to come to his school together. He’s being ostracized for having two dads!” 

 

“You’re mistaking my calm for assent, Sirius. I’m just as upset about this as you are, but one of us needs to be level-headed in this situation.” Remus kicked his shoes off and rubbed his aching feet. “Besides, duking it out will only teach our son to solve his battles with his fists.” 

 

Sirius groaned and flopped down on the bed beside his husband. “Then what do you suggest, oh wise and noble husband?” He nuzzled his head onto Remus’ lap. 

 

“We both go to that meeting tonight, and we show those people that their comments and opinions have no impact on our life. We set an example for Teddy, and show him that he doesn’t need to be ashamed about who he is.” Remus teased his fingers through Sirius’ hair. 

 

Sirius looked up at Remus. “It would be so much easier to punch them in their homophobic mouths.” 

 

“I agree. But we’re not fifteen anymore.” Remus ducked down to kiss Sirius forehead. “We have to act adults.” 

 

“I prefer the Peter Pan Method, I’m never going to grow up.” Sirius smiled with heavy lidded eyes. 

 

Remus pushed Sirius’ shoulders. “Up you get, I need tea.” 

 

“I’m quite comfortable actually.” Sirius turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist. “What do you say Moony? Cuddle with me for a bit?” He mumbled sleepily. 

 

He rolled his eyes. “Can’t you wait until after I go grab my tea?” 

 

Sirius’ loud snore answered the question. 

 

**\ \ \ \ \ \**

 

Teddy sat in the backseat of the family car, nervously knitting his fingers together. He was so edgy, his hair was constantly changing between purple and yellow; right now it was stuck horrendously in-between the two colors. 

 

“Don’t be so high-strung Ted, everything is going to be okay.” Remus glanced back using the rear view mirror. 

 

Beside him, Sirius wasn’t doing so well either at controlling his emotions. “If anyone tries to mess with you, I will put them in their place so fast, their head will spin.” His fingers tightened on the steering wheel. 

 

“Thank you Sirius.” Remus replied, ungratefulness dripping from his voice. “What your father means, is that you have nothing to worry about, because we will be here to sort out any encounters you may have.” 

 

This did nothing to dampen Teddy’s anxiety, and thus the rapid color change continued. 

 

“Sirius please stop muttering death threats under your breath,” Remus sighed and slid his hand over Sirius’ tense shoulder muscles. “We will be in here for twenty minutes tops, what is the worst that could happen?” 

 

“The world could end.” Teddy mumbled.

 

“Aliens could descend.” Sirius pointed out. 

 

“I shouldn’t have asked.” Remus leaned back in his chair, exasperated. 

 

Sirius parked the small car in the back of the parking lot, in the furthest spot in the lot. Teddy gulped as the vehicle lurched to a stop.

 

“I’m gonna be sick,” he muttered, and his hair turned to a revolting shade of green. 

 

Remus looked from his son to his husband. “Now, I want the both of you to be on your best behavior,” he said in his patented teacher voice. “If either of you step a toe out of line, there will be hell to pay. Understand?” 

 

Teddy nodded glumly, his hair changed back to bright pink. 

 

“Sirius?” Remus looked at him expectantly. 

 

“Alright, fine,” Sirius said in defeat and took his seatbelt off. 

 

Remus smoothed down his cardigan. “Right then, let’s go.” 

 

**\ \ \ \ \ \**

 

“Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin!” Miss O’Connor greeted them as they walked into the bright classroom. “Pleasure to see you this evening.” 

 

Sirius flashed his charming smile and winked. “Pleasure is all mine.” 

Miss O’Connor flushed, Remus rolled his eyes, and Teddy gagged. 

 

“W-Well, come on, shall we discuss Teddy’s behavior?” She led them over to her desk. 

 

Teddy occupied himself by staring at the books in the back of the classroom. His teacher had the audacity to call the small alcove a library, even though there was a total of 30 books, and most still had pictures every three pages. 

 

“I’m sure you know Teddy is a bright boy,” Miss O’Connor said, shuffling some papers on her desk. 

 

“I taught him everything he knows.” Sirius grinned as he and Remus sat in the chairs in front of the desk. 

 

Miss O’Connor blushed again. “He turns in his work on time, he earns top marks on everything. He really is a good kid. But he has a few behavioral problems, as you were called to the office earlier for. He just doesn’t get along well with some of the other students.” 

 

“That’s troubling indeed.” Remus leaned forward.

 

The door opened, and in walked Jackson and his parents, laughing loudly. 

 

Teddy let out a surprised squeak and hurried to his fathers’ side. 

 

“I’ll be right with you in a second, Mr. and Mrs. Thimmes!” Miss O’Connor called to them. 

 

“Oh take your time, honey.” An older woman with a hook shaped nose, Jackson’s mother, drawled. “We’ll just be over here taking a look at Jackson’s work.” 

 

Teddy sank into the chair beside Remus, burying his head in his hands to hide the ill color he was turning. 

 

“As I was saying-”

 

“They just let anyone in here, don’t they,” Jackson said loudly. “I bet he got in on some pity scholarship for having to dads.” 

 

Sirius tensed in his seat. “As you were saying?” He asked through clenched teeth. 

 

“Y-yes. He is a very bright child. Do you know where he will be attending junior high?” The young teacher asked, nervously toying with her blazer. 

 

“A special school, for people with his...talents,” Remus explained, taking Sirius’ hand in his own and squeezing it. 

 

“The nerve they have to be doing that in public!” Jackson’s mother gasped. 

 

Her husband nodded, an equal look of abhorrence on his face. 

 

“Remus…” Sirius growled. 

 

Remus’ grip on his husband’s hand tightened. “Don’t.” 

 

“It’s bad enough they’re setting a bad example for their son just by being the way they are.” Jackson’s father grunted. 

“That’s it!” Sirius snapped.

 

Remus dropped his head into his hands. 

 

“Excuse me, but does my homosexuality bother you?” He shouted. “Because if it does, please be sure to understand that I do not give even  _ half _ a fuck!” 

 

Remus pulled on Sirius’ hand. “Sit down!”

 

“Ahem,” the woman cleared her throat. “My husband and I do not approve-” 

 

“Well then I guess it’s a good thing I’m not looking for your approval!” Sirius pushed Remus away from them. “And while we’re talking about approval, I don’t  _ approve _ of your son pushing my boy into a tree.” 

 

Mr. Thimmes scoffed, walking closer to Sirius. “My son felt threatened by yours-”

 

“My son was reading a book. The only thing that should have felt threatened was the tree he was sitting under.” Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. “And if your son felt  _ threatened _ because of that, then he needs to put on his big boy panties and stop being a little bitch.” 

 

The man’s face was now a shade of red so bright any Weasley would be proud. “How dare you call my son that?” 

 

“How dare your son call mine a faggot?” Sirius countered. 

 

“Well he’s just calling it as he sees it.” Mr. Thimmes spat. 

 

Sirius lost all control, he jumped at Mr. Thimmes, knocking him over into a row of desks, which caused Miss O’Connor to scream. Sirius got a few blows in, before the other man caught his bearings and punched him squarely in the jaw. 

 

“Sirius!” Remus yelled, and ran to wear his husband was lying. “You bloody git!” 

 

“I want him arrested!” Mr. Thimmes shouted, mopping at the blood slowly running from his nose with a handkerchief. “I want this man in jail!” 

 

Mr. Brian ran into the classroom, curious about all the yelling. “Of course it’s you two.” 

 

“He hit me!” Mr. Thimmes yelled, gesturing to his nose. 

 

Sirius got to his feet, leaning heavily against Remus. “Well he bloody well deserved it.” 

 

“My office, you two. Now!” The principal huffed. “I don’t get paid enough for this!”

 

**\ \ \ \ \ \**

 

“I thought, that we were going to behave tonight.” Remus handed Sirius a frozen bag of peas, wrapped in a towel. 

 

Sirius took it glumly, still upset at the fact that Remus wouldn’t heal his jaw in order to teach him a lesson. “You said you were going to behave. I said no such thing.” 

 

“Sirius, you promised.” Remus sat down beside him. 

 

He rest his head on Remus’ shoulder. “I said ‘fine.’ Fine is not a promise.” 

 

“Well, you deserve what you got then.” Remus stood. “They’re politely asking us not to enroll Teddy next year.” 

 

“Well what does it matter, he’ll be in Hogwarts next year anyways.” Sirius rubbed his aching jaw. 

 

“If only you had seen the reason in that a few hours ago.” Remus chuckled. “Want some coffee?”

 

Sirius closed his eyes against the pain and slumped forward on the kitchen table. “Please.” 

 

Teddy shuffled into the kitchen, wearing his superhero pajamas.

 

“Hey Teds.” Remus set the coffee mug in front of Sirius. 

 

He sat in the chair across from Sirius. “I just wanna say, that what you did at my school, hitting Mr. Thimmes, that was awesome!” 

 

“Don’t encourage him.” Remus sat down. 

 

“And I’m not sad that I won’t be going back after summer, I hated that place. Well except for McKenna, but everyone else was shit,” Teddy said offhandedly. 

 

“ _ Edward _ !” Remus scolded. 

 

Teddy ducked Sirius’ playful slap. 

 

“Dad says it all the time!” Teddy protested. 

 

“Your father is hardly a role model.” Remus sipped from his tea mug. 

 

Sirius put a hand over his heart. “Hurtful. Teddy, there comes a time where everyone has to stand up for what they believe in, and that time was today.” 

 

“Although there are other ways to do that without using your fists,” Remus pointed out. 

 

Teddy smiled a little. “Thanks.” He hugged Sirius and Remus. “Goodnight.” 

 

“Goodnight,” they said in unison. 

 

“He’s a good kid.” Remus looked after Teddy fondly. 

 

“Hopefully he won’t give ‘ol Minnie a hard time.” Sirius leaned his head on Remus’ shoulder. 

 

Remus laughed. “Nah, he’s not like us, he’ll be fine.” He kissed Sirius. “Make sure you keep ice on that bruise.” He got up from the table. 

 

“Or you could just let me heal it,” Sirius suggested. 

 

“I rather like it though, it matches your eyes,” he said cheekily and headed upstairs. 

 

“Piss off Moony.” Sirius complained and followed him to their shared bedroom. 

  
  



End file.
